[unreadable] The Yale New Haven Health System, through the Yale New Haven Center for Emergency Preparedness and Disaster Response, is resubmitting an application seeking funding to plan for development and implementation of an Integrated Advanced Information Management System for Homeland Security and Medical Response (HOSMER). If funded, this project will benefit the public health by providing practical and well-researched best practices on emergent threats to all individuals with access to the Internet. The project is seeking to collaborate with the Department of Defense US Northern Command and its Homeland Security/Defense Education Consortium, the Yale University School of Medicine (YSM), the YSM Gushing/Whitney Medical Library, Yale University Information Technology Services and the Dartmouth Medical School and its New England Center for Emergency Preparedness to participate in the project planning process to be funded by the grant. HOSMER will provide: [unreadable] 1. a secure electronic repository of homeland security and medical response information and best [unreadable] practices, which are defined as techniques or methodologies that, through experience and research, have proven to reliably lead to a desired result [unreadable] 2. a secure web site to provide access to the repository and to other data sources from trusted partners [unreadable] 3. analytical services to maximize utilization of the repository by target audiences such as first [unreadable] responders (emergency medical services providers), healthcare professionals (in acute care hospitals, skilled nursing facilities, community health centers, home health agencies, urgent care centers and private medical practices), governmental agencies and academics [unreadable] 4. delivery of actionable programs including education and training that address emergency [unreadable] preparedness and medical response needs in areas such as surge capacity This proposal seeks funding to plan the infrastructure of HOSMER: the administration/governance, information architecture and taxonomy and information technology structures that will shape HOSMER once implemented. During the planning project, YNH-CEPDR will develop a process for incorporating content into the repository utilizing its project partners as well as other existing relationships. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]